Parce que c'est toi
by vaunie5962
Summary: Petite et première songfic sur mes deux doudous. Aussi première songfic française écrite pour ma chère CissyAliza. Post Grave Danger mentions de la saison 3 et l'explosion du labo de Greg. Chanson d'Axelle Red (que je vous conseille d'aller voir en concert ;-) Slash. Relaton établie


_Disclaimer série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun profit de l'utilisation de la chanson et des personnages de la série.ÉÉcrit très en retard pour l'anniversaire de CissyAliza ^^ _

_J'espere que ca vous plaira aussi:-) Bonne lecture!_

Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il dormait sans se réveiller pris d'horribles cauchemars. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il le sentait enfin calme et relaxé. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il ne lui avait pas posé cette sempiternelle question du _« Vas-tu me quitter ? » _sous toutes ses formes. Et pour la première fois en deux mois, il était persuadé de l'avoir convaincu pour de bon.

Que ce genre d'incident ne le ferait jamais partir, bien au contraire. Ce n'était pas vraiment un détail, c'était même un « événement », celui que l'on voudrait oublier à tout prix mais qui ne partira jamais totalement de leurs esprits pour celui qui l'a subi comme pour celui qui y a assisté totalement impuissant.

Mais ils sauraient y faire face, il n'y avait pas de raison. Il serait compréhensif au moindre geste brusque, à ces cauchemars qui pourraient revenir, et cette sensation de peur qui ne le quitterait pas de sitôt. Non aujourd'hui il comprenait parfaitement à quoi tout ceci était et serait lié.

_Si tu crois un jour qu'je t'laisserai tomber_

_Pour un détail pour une futilité_

_N'aie pas peur je saurais bien_

_Faire la différence_

Tout en l'observant dans la pénombre, il repensa à ces quelques secondes qui les séparaient d'une catastrophe. Celle dont on ne se relevait pas, ou alors bien des années après, quand la douleur de la perte et de l'abandon serait enfin partie.

Il secoua la tête dans l'espoir de chasser ces idées noires de sa tête, préférant se concentrer sur la respiration calme et lente de son amant endormi dont la tête reposait sur sa poitrine.

Il faisait vraiment chaud en cette fin d'été- non pas qu'ils n'y n'étaient pas habitués avec le désert nevadien- mais sans climatisation- la leur étant cassée- c'était étouffant et ils dormaient la fenêtre ouverte, leurs corps découverts de tout drap.

Lui laissant le libre loisir d'observer son corps encore couvert de morsures et de bleus dus aux cognements à répétition contre les parois en verre. Ces blessures l'aîné avait eu peur que cela repousse son amant, que ses blessures physiques et psychologiques pourraient le faire fuir à jamais.

Mais non.

_Si tu crains un jour qu'je t'laisserai faner_

_La fin de l'été, un mauvais cap à passer_

_N'aie pas peur personne d'autre n'pourrait_

_Si facilement te remplacer_

Oh que non, il ne pourrait jamais le quitter. Personne ne pourrait jamais égaler son amant depuis deux ans. Personne ne pourrait occuper cette place majeure qu'il avait pris dans sa vie, son cœur et dans son âme.

Parce qu'il était le seul à connaître ses doutes, ses peurs, ses envies, ce qu'il aimait ou non. Ce qui était au début à sens unique était aujourd'hui réciproque. Ils connaissaient tout l'un de l'autre sans qu'ils n'aient à se le dire : un simple regard était suffisant.

Ce soir-là il y a deux mois, il avait su lire en lui comme dans un livre. Guettant ses moindres mouvements, observant le moindre changement d'expression sur son si beau visage.

L'angoisse profonde, un début de folie l'envahissant au fil des heures et cette peur. Cette peur de ne pouvoir sortir de cette cage de verre. De voir sa vie s'arrêter ici, mourir seul et abandonné de tous. Croyant la fin tout prêt alors qu'ils le cherchaient par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables. Tous poussés par cette même peur de ne plus entendre son rire, sa bonne humeur communicative, l'amour et l'attention qu'il transmettait à ceux qui l'entourait. Et surtout à celui qui occupait son lit. Son amant, son amour. Celui qui ne l'a jamais lâché et qui ne le lâcherait jamais.

Depuis qu'il était sorti, le jeune homme n'avait plus peur de l'avenir. Ils avaient subi bon nombre d'épreuves tous les deux avant et pendant leur relation et s'en étaient sortis avec de la patience et l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Ils vieilliront ensembles quoi qu'il advienne maintenant. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre pire que ce qu'ils avaient subi, si ?

_Oh non pas toi_

_Vraiment pas toi_

_Parce que c'est toi le seul à qui je peux dire_

_Qu'avec toi je n'ai plus peur de vieillir_

Deux ans auparavant, une première épreuve les avait rapprochés sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent.

Bien entendu, il y avait eu des signes, des gestes, des paroles. Ce flirt permanent au labo, ce besoin permanent d'aller dans sa section pour apporter des preuves ou juste pour parler ou entendre ses blagues parfois de mauvais goût. Une amitié s'était formée solidement durant quatre ans et peu à peu, les hommes réalisèrent les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre sans se dévoiler. Bien trop peur de perdre ce lien qui se formait entre eux.

Mais l'explosion du labo avait tout changé pour eux. Nick avait eu si peur en arrivant à l'hôpital qu'on lui annonce une horrible nouvelle qu'une fois rassuré, il n'avait plus hésité une seconde.

Profitant de l'inconscience du jeune homme, il s'était dévoilé sans hésiter. Osant enfin affronter ces sentiments si longtemps enfouis, mené par cette peur que demain, il n'aurait plus cette occasion unique de dire la vérité. Tant pis si l'autre homme ne l'entendait pas, au moins il s'assumait.

Que ne fut sa surprise quand le blond se réveilla à la fin de son monologue et le regarda d'un air attendri, lui révélant d'une voix faible ses sentiments réciproques. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés. Se sentant plus forts ensembles pour affronter ce monde de dingues où ils vivaient. Faire face aux crimes horribles et les pires atrocités qu'ils voyaient chaque jour tous les deux.

_Parce que c'est toi_

_Rien que pour ça_

_Parce que j'avoue j'suis pas non plus tenté_

_D'rester seul dans un monde insensé_

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il aurait changé par contre dans leur vie commune, c'était sa place contre la sienne. Non pas qu'il avait fait le rêve d'être enterré vivant mais… c'était toute l'ampleur de l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Prendre sa place afin qu'il n'ait pas à souffrir comme aujourd'hui. Qu'il n'ait pas eu à subir ces cauchemars, cette peur constante des ascenseurs et des espaces fermés. Prendre toute cette douleur qui régnait en lui.

Il ne méritait tellement pas ça. Un homme si aimant, si protecteur, si… parfait à ses yeux ne devrait pas affronter cette horreur.

Sa vie avait tellement changé à ses côtés depuis deux ans malgré de nombreuses difficultés. La peur de Nick de révéler leur relation à leurs familles et amis, la souffrance de Greg quand il ne pouvait plus se coucher sur le dos à cause de ses brûlures et les cauchemars dus à l'explosion, des petites disputes dues au stress du travail et la fatigue. Rien d'insurmontable mais cela pimentait leur relation.

Et s'ils avaient surmonté tout cela, ils parviendraient parfaitement à dépasser cette nuit d'horreur, non ?

Ainsi il laissait son amour se dévoiler petit à petit, sans le presser, sans insistance. Il n'allait pas compliquer encore plus les choses.

_Si tu crois un jour qu'tout est à refaire_

_Qu'il faut changer on était si bien naguère_

_N'ais pas peur, je n' veux pas tout compliquer_

_Pourquoi s'fatiguer_

Et cela marchait car Nick s'était enfin révélé à lui ce soir. Ses peurs, ses doutes, ses craintes. Revivant une nouvelle fois cet horrible cauchemar, permettant à son amant de mieux le comprendre et l'aider à avancer. Savoir quoi dire et faire à l'avenir pour le rassurer et lui prouver qu'il ne fuirait pas. Même si l'aîné lui avoua qu'il le faisait déjà très bien.

Après tout, il le connaissait par cœur… du moins physiquement. Chaque courbe de son corps, l'ovale de son visage, chaque centimètre de peau exploré avec minutie de ses dents, de sa langue, de ses doigts. Lui offrant de multiples plaisirs et répondant au moindre de ses désirs sans se faire prier. Mentalement… les brèches n'étaient pas encore toutes franchies.

Mais comme il le disait, il le laissait se révéler à son rythme. Pas de pression, pas d'insistance, cela se faisait au fur et à mesure. D'autant qu'ils avaient la vie devant eux, n'est ce pas ?

Leur amour était le grand vainqueur. Unique et plus fort que tout. Un amour unique que chacun préservait à sa façon. Avec leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Greg le bavard et foufou, Nick le silencieux calme et posé… mais tout aussi démonstratif quand il s'agissait des gestes d'affection et de tendresse, au lit comme en public. Ils s'aimaient et ne le cachaient plus… enfin sauf ces deux derniers mois où leur histoire fut mise à mal après une nuit d'horreur.

Où la distance dans le lit avait immanquablement grandi, les baisers et câlins se faisaient plus rares et le moindre toucher provoquait des sursauts d'effroi.

Mais ce soir, enfin ils s'étaient retrouvés. Loin de chez eux, loin de Vegas. Pour oublier pendant deux semaines. Pour avancer sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à eux, aux paysages qui les entouraient et les activités de détente proposées. Ne penser qu'à ça. Et songer à leur avenir.

_Et commence pas à te cacher pour moi_

_Oh non, je te connais trop bien pour ça_

_Je connais par cœur ton visage_

_Tes désirs, ces endroits de ton corps_

_Qui m'disent encore_

_Parce que nous c'est fort_

_Parce que c'est toi j'oserais tout affronter_

_Et c'est toi à qui j'pourrais pardonner_

Oui l'avenir. C'à quoi il pensait depuis quelques mois et qu'il n'appréhendait plus comme avant. Il n'avait plus peur de cette notion. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne le voyait pas sans Nick. Son Nick, son amant, son ami- le meilleur-, celui pour qui il affronterait tout, franchirait des montagnes, décrocherait des étoiles… il pouffa pour lui-même en se rendant compte du ridicule de ses propos mais une chose était sûre : il serait là pour le protéger du mal, encore et toujours même s'il y a deux mois il n'avait rien pu faire, le faisant culpabiliser plus que de raison. Car non, il n'en était responsable en rien.

Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait enfermé, qui l'avait endormi et emmené au milieu de nulle part pour l'enterrer. Ce n'était même pas lui qui l'avait envoyé sur le terrain. Non il n'avait aucune raison de culpabiliser… mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était terrible !

Alors aujourd'hui il se rattrapait comme il pouvait. Lui apportant tout l'amour, le soutien et l'écoute nécessaires dans ces situations. Lui prouvant bien qu'il ne le quitterait jamais.

Et un jour prochain il l'espérait, ils parleraient à nouveau de leur avenir : un mariage déjà, sur les plages hawaiiennes qui les entouraient ce soir, les pieds nus dans le sable le cou entouré d'un lei. Yeux dans les yeux face à un paysage idyllique… ça c'était un beau rêve à réaliser. Et surtout, agrandir leur famille. Un, deux enfants. Fille, garçon pour lequel ils auraient le coup de foudre et qui offrirait un rayon de soleil dans leurs vies ternes.

Sa mère avait déjà deux petites-filles et un petit-fils dont elle était complètement gaga alors pourquoi pas un quatrième ? Il était sûr et certain qu'elle en serait folle de joie.

Bon c'est sûr elle aurait plus rêvé d'un enfant de son sang. Assurer la lignée de leur famille et une descendance propre… mais au final cela lui importait peu. Le plus important n'était-il pas le bonheur de ses quatre enfants et petits-enfants après tout ?

Puis comme Greg le verrait dans leurs yeux, elle saurait retrouver les caractères si particuliers des deux hommes, les bons comme les mauvais côtés.

Oui une vie de rêve à laquelle il aspirait vraiment aujourd'hui, et pas qu'à ce moment-même.

_Parce que c'est toi_

_Rien que pour ça_

_Parce que c'est toi j'voudrais un jour un enfant_

_Et non pas parce que c'est le moment_

_Parce que c'est toi_

_Je veux te voir dedans_

_J'verrais dans ces yeux tous ces petits défauts_

_Parce que parfait n'est plus mon créneau_

Un mouvement sur sa poitrine le fit sortir de ses pensées et un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres en observant les yeux embrumés de sommeil de son amant qui le fixait avec amour. Semblant plus détendu que d'habitude et plus reposé que deux mois auparavant.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent dans un baiser des plus tendres et savoureux. Ce contact lui avait tant manqué, ils s'étaient faits si rares ces derniers mois qu'il émit un soupir bienheureux.

Par ce simple contact, tout était dit. L'amour infini qu'ils se portaient, cette demande silencieuse de réconfort et de retrouvailles, de remerciement qu'il soit toujours là malgré ce qui s'était passé, de contact intime qu'ils n'avaient pas eu depuis deux mois.

Oui ce voyage leur faisait un bien fou et l'un comme l'autre ne voudrait être nulle part ailleurs à cet instant. Dans leur bulle, dans les bras de l'un l'autre. Seuls face au monde entier et de nouveau plus unis que jamais.

_Parce que c'est toi_

_Parce que c'est toi le seul à qui j'peux dire_

_Qu'avec toi je n'ai plus peur de vieillir_

Ce baiser tourna rapidement en une étreinte chaleureuse et très intime. Les mains griffèrent, les bouches s'exprimèrent sur les corps et dans les oreilles de l'un l'autre.

Ils firent l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois, comme si demain ne viendrait pas. Exprimant toute leur fougue et leur amour en s'embrassant inlassablement. La sueur coulait le long de leurs dos et pas uniquement à cause de la chaleur. Le cadet jugea mentalement que ça n'avait jamais été aussi bon que ce soir. Surtout quand son amant lui murmurait des Je t'aime et des Mercis à n'en plus finir.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de plus, il comprenait parfaitement ce que son homme lui exprimait et ce même sans les mots. Leur étreinte dura encore et encore… puis encore… puis encore… jusqu'à épuisement. Avec la même intensité et les mêmes mots répétés.

Des larmes de joie apparurent dans les yeux chocolat de Greg. Tout était parfait, il retrouvait son bien-aimé et lui donnait tout comme jamais. Oui parfait ! C'était bien le mot !

_Parce que c'est toi_

_Rien que pour ça_

_Parce que j'avoue j'suis pas non plus tenté_

_D'rester seul dans un monde insensé_

Plusieurs heures après, les deux hommes se lâchèrent, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Collants et sentant la sueur et le sexe, ils n'étaient pas vraiment glamour mais rien ne les aurait fait bouger de leurs positions. Tout ce dont il avait rêvé était arrivé ce soir : un Nick enfin ouvert, plus aimant que jamais et qui avait enfin su dépasser ses démons en partie.

Enfin ils allaient pouvoir avancer, mettre les mésaventures au passé et se préoccuper de leur futur à deux. Car l'un comme l'autre ce soir savait que plus rien ne pourrait les séparer.

_Parce que c'est toi._

_Fin._


End file.
